


Rain Cutscene One

by Megara09



Series: Rain 'verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara finds and woos Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Cutscene One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic Rain.
> 
> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3 and FanFiction.net.

Deidara was not gay! When Zetsu made that crack about him switching teams, an inkling of a plan formed in his mind. He was going to show them all that he was the farthest thing from gay. On an assassination mission in Fire Country, Deidara had once come upon a cute little Chuunin with blue-tinted hair and pupil-less eyes as white as the moon in a fierce battle with some Grass-nin. She was the first girl in a long time who had made his blood run hot. Normally, he was so focused on missions and staying alive that he didn't notice girls. But she had caught his eye when she singlehandedly reduced the number of attacking shinobi to a third of what they had started with. Her team members had seemed a bit surprised, also. He heard one of her teammates, some idiot with a dog, call her Hinata.

"Hinata. She's cute," Deidara had thought to himself at the time. Now, since Pein and Konan were going to have their little bundle of joy, Deidara was thinking seriously about going to find her, wooing her, and settling down with her. As his Leader's happiness, and Itachi and Sakura's, grew more apparent, Deidara resolved to find her. Since the girl was from Leaf, Deidara approached Sakura with his idea. The pinkette was happy that he had found somebody to be with, and gave him helpful hints about Hinata's personality. Armed with this knowledge, he began requesting missions into Fire Country and even a few into Konoha itself. After three failed attempts to see her, he finally got lucky. He was on a mission to infiltrate Konoha and pass on a secret document to one of Pein's contacts. After the exchange, he had a few days of downtime. During that time, he practically stalked the poor girl. One day, as his henged self walked Konoha's busy streets, he caught a glimpse of her hair. Abruptly changing direction, he followed the girl to a ramen shop. Instead of going in, though, she stood at the very corner of a building and watched as a ninja in black and orange joined a Jounin with silver hair.

"That must be Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. And the Copy-Nin, Hatake Kakashi. What's she just watching them for?" Deidara's answer was soon apparent. Hinata was head over heels for the stupid fox brat, but too shy to even be close to him. Shaking his head, Deidara teleported behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist and one over her mouth, then teleported again to a spot in the Forest of Death where he had been making camp. When his feet touched ground, he immediately started reassuring Hinata that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Shh. Don't scream. I'm not gonna hurt you, yeah. I just want to talk. My name's Deidara, yeah. If I move my hand, will you scream?" he asked softly. When she slowly shook her head, he eased his hand away from her soft lips...only to clamp back down when she drew a breath to scream. "That wasn't nice, Hinata-san." A muffled reply came from under his hand.

When he moved it just enough for her to speak, she said, "H-how do you know m-my name?"

"Uhh...I heard somebody call out to you, yeah," he said. When she didn't make a move to scream again, he removed his hands and stepped away. "Let's try this again. Hi. My name is Deidara, yeah. Nice to meet you," Deidara said as he held out his hand.

Looking at him warily, she replied, "My name is Hinata. N-nice to meet y-you, too." She placed her dainty hand in his, then gasped as something licked her palm. Her gaze darted up to Deidara's face only to see him blushing.

"Sorry, yeah," he said as he held his hand up for her to see, "Sometimes they have a mind of their own." Now Hinata could see the mouth in the palm of Deidara's hand and the tongue lolling out like a dog's. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she had a deliciously naughty thought about those hands. By the grin on Deidara's face, he knew what she was thinking. Blushing even harder, the poor girl wilted like a dried flower. Deidara flashed to her side and easily caught her up in his arms. Looking down at her pale face, he decided that sexual innuendos were definitely not the way to win this girl's affections.

When Hinata came to, she was laying on a soft make-shift bed inside a tent. Pushing open the flap, she saw the strange man cooking something over a small fire. Without turning, Deidara called to her. "Come on out, yeah. I know you're awake. Come get something to eat."

Just as she was about to deny any hunger, her stomach rumbled loudly. Smiling shyly, she made her way to the fire. She sat on a small log he had moved to beside the fire, accepting the roughly made wooden bowl he handed her. Putting on a brave face, she tasted the concoction. A sound of surprise left her when she found that the food was actually pretty good.

Deidara smiled at Hinata's surprise. "It's rabbit stew. Pretty good, yeah?"

Hinata giggled at the earnest look on Deidara's face. He seemed to want her approval for something as trivial as good food. "Hai, i-it's good."

The blonde pulled a face. "Why do you stutter? Are you scared, yeah?"

The stutterer in question blushed. "I a-always stutter, e-even when nothing i-is s-scaring me. My f-father h-hates it. H-he says I'm w-weak. M-maybe he's r-right."

The male in front of her immediately grew angry. "Well, he's wrong! I've seen you fight, yeah! You're amazing!"

Hinata's quick gasp drew his attention. He was by her side in a flash, holding her hand and apologizing for upsetting her. Her bowl clattered to the ground. "It's just that, I know you're not weak, yeah, and I will protect you from anybody who thinks differently!"

Hinata blushed at his heartfelt declaration. A tentative smile formed on her lips, drawing the blonde's gaze. When her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, Deidara felt himself move forward, an arm sliding around Hinata and the other into her hair. He couldn't help it! But he didn't exactly regret it, either, as his lips met hers in a soft kiss. Even when she gasped, he kept it slow, simply moving his lips over hers, coaxing a response. When he finally got it, he smiled and happily continued.

After a few minutes, he drew back and looked down at the blue-haired girl in his arms. Breathing a bit hard, she looked dazed. Gazing up at him, she whispered, "That was my first k-kiss."

Deidara smiled. "And how was it, yeah?"

"It...it was a-amazing. I always thought Naruto would be my first kiss, though."

Deidara's face fell. "Do you regret this kiss, then?"

His girl, as he was beginning to think of her, smiled up at him. "I d-don't think I do."

A grin flashed across the nuke-nin's face. "Maybe we should try again, see if that was just a fluke, yeah."

Hinata blushed, amazed at being so brazen with this stranger. "M-maybe we sh-should?" she squeaked out.

Deidara winked at his girl. "Maybe later, yeah. For now, you need to finish eating."

Relief and disappointment flowed through Hinata. Nodding, she picked her bowl back up and held it out to Deidara to fill it back up. The nuke-nin smiled as he caught the disappointment in her eyes. For the next few hours, Hinata forgot about her shuttered world, her hateful father, her perfect sister; she only had eyes and ears for Deidara. Finally, when dark had settled around them, Hinata regretfully brought up going home.

"Deidara...umm...I n-need to go home."

The blonde's face immediately showed his regret. "I want you to stay here, yeah. With me."

Hinata blinked. The man continued, "I really like you, Hinata. I wish you would stay tonight, yeah. I promise, we won't do anything at all you don't want to. We can just talk, yeah."

Blushing at the implication that something could happen, Hinata pondered his proposal. "W-will you let m-me go home tom-morrow?"

Deidara frowned. "I guess, yeah. I would love for you to come home with me, though."

Hinata squeaked. "I b-barely know y-you!"

Sighing, Deidara blew his hair out of his face. "I suppose, yeah. Okay, Hina-chan. You can go home in the morning, yeah."

Giggling at his antics, Hinata nodded. "So, what a-are we going t-to do now?" At his lecherous grin, the shy girl squeaked again as her face turned bright red.

Chuckling, Deidara said, "Calm down, yeah. I won't ravish you. Yet, anyways," he added under his breath. Pulling out a lump of clay, he began to mold it in his hands. A few minutes later, he held his hand out to the watching girl and smiled. The clay creation was simple, not yet alive. He took her hand and covered the clay with her hand. "Pour your chakra into it, yeah. Not a lot, just until you feel it move."

Doing as asked, Hinata allowed a stream of chakra to enter the molded clay. Feeling a twitch under her fingers, she finally pulled her hand away. Hinata's eyes lit up as the delicate dove let out a soft call and flitted over to her. "It's b-beautiful!"

Deidara blushed slightly at the praise. Moving slowly, he crossed the distance between them and sat beside her. He smiled, watching her play with the clay dove. He formed another bird, this one a hawk, which flew down to cover the dove. Hinata gasped, thinking it would destroy the dove, but it was soon clear that nothing of the sort would happen. Soft trills came from under the hawk's wings, matched by the louder calls of the hawk.

The Chuunin blushed, easily guessing the nature of the calls. Deidara grinned lecherously at Hinata. Leaning closer, touching his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Our chakra is compatible. Guess that means our bodies are too, yeah." His tongue darted out to trace the shell of her ear. The former Iwa nin reveled in her gasp and the way her hand flew to his arm where it had wrapped around her waist.

"Y-you promised!"

"Relax, Hina-chan. I won't do anything. I just like being close to you, yeah."

Hinata blushed again. She was slowly but surely falling to the charms of the energetic nuke-nin. Ducking her head, she indulged herself by letting it rest against Deidara's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Deidara's breath caught as his chest swelled at the simple gesture. His arm tightened slightly around her waist, pulling her closer. For a long while, they were content to just sit there. Finally, Hinata's eventful day began to take its toll. Her breathing began to even out as her eyelids began to feel heavy.

Deidara felt Hinata's weight settle more and more into his side and smiled before easily picking up the rather light young woman. Getting into the tent without dropping her was a challenge, but one he readily overcame. After laying her on his bedroll and taking off her sandals, he moved the covers back of the one she had slept in earlier before gently placing her almost sleeping body into it and lifting the covers over her. Contentedly, he removed his own sandals and shirt before slipping into his bed for the night.

He was almost asleep when he was startled awake by what felt like a large spider crawling on his cover. Blinking, he looked down and grinned when he saw Hinata's hand inching towards him. He laced his fingers through her own and grinned even wider when she hummed in appreciation and settled into a deeper sleep.

He was asleep seconds after closing his eyes.

%%%%%%%%

Birds chirping woke Hinata the next morning. She yawned and stretched as she came fully awake, smiling as Deidara's arm tightened around her. Resting her head comfortably on his chest, she let herself imagine a life with this strange man. She had a feeling life would never be boring. She drifted back into sleep as Deidara rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as he mumbled in his sleep.

Hours later, she woke up to Deidara's hands running over her body. Desire was suddenly a living thing inside her. Never before had she felt the fingers of heat trailing through her, never felt the heat curling in her lower belly. She gasped as one of the hand-mouths caught at her clothes and tugged, dragging cloth across her fiery-sensitive skin. Deidara ginned up at her from near her feet, his aquamarine eye shining with arousal as the scope mindlessly zoomed in and out.

"T-take the scope off. P-please," she asked with a small smile. Deidara smiled back at her as he reached up to release the catches holding the scope to his eye. Hinata expected a deformity, maybe a missing eye, but the match to his good eye stared back unflinchingly. Hinata smiled wider as she tugged Deidara up to her level by his shirt. Her lips met his shyly, but it soon turned heated as one large hand slid up to cup her face as the other slid down to her hip.

Before long, Hinata felt something clawing inside of her, begging for more. Her hips moved instinctively, pressing up into the hard male body above her. Deidara's breath caught as her body moved along his. His fingers slid into her hair as he deepened the kiss. His other hand slid around to cup her ass and pull her closer to him. Fire raced along his veins as his little kunoichi moaned into their kiss. Hinata's hands roamed over Deidara's body, pausing at his shoulders to pull him closer to her, then his head to make sure he didn't stop kissing her like that.

The Iwa nin used his knee to nudge hers apart, then couldn't decide whether or not this had been a mistake as he lowered himself to the cradle of her hips. His hardness fit perfectly at her center, making Deidara swear at the heat he could feel even through their clothing.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers, panting as he tried to reign in his desire for her. Hinata made needful sounds beneath him, making his endeavor that much harder. "Hinata, I don't want to rush this. And I don't want you to regret this tomorrow, yeah."

At his words, the shy kunoichi came back to herself. Mortified at her uncharacteristic behavior, she blushed and immediately covered her face with her hands. "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't k-know what came o-o-over me!"

Deidara grimaced at her stutter. He feathered kisses over her hands, since he couldn't reach her face. "Why are you apologizing, yeah? I should be for even starting anything. I'm sorry, yeah."

Hinata's slender hands slid away from a face covered in confusion. "You...you don't th-think I'm a w-wanton?"

Deidara grinned and ducked his head to kiss her lips. "Of course not. And even if you were, I wouldn't mind. As long as you were only wanton with me, yeah!"

Hinata blushed again as she realized that she would gladly become the veriest wanton for this man.

She barely knew him!

But then, why did she feel so comfortable around him? Why did his arms feel like home? The Chuunin blushed again as Deidara rolled them over so she was sprawled on top of him. As she lay there, wrapped in his arms and breathing in his comforting scent, she realized...it didn't matter. Naruto was never going to get over Sakura - or her disappearance two years ago, for that matter.

Neji - her other main tie to the village - had his team and the rest of the family to look after him. Her own team would understand. Her years pining over the orange-clothed loudmouth had to end sooner or later; what better way than to begin a new life with this comforting stranger? Hinata smiled.

This would be great.

#########

Two days later, Hinata Hyuuga had officially severed ties with her clan, announcing Hanabi as her successor. She had said her goodbyes to her family and friends, but wouldn't tell them where she was going. Finally, Neji cornered her and asked simply, "Why?"

Turning to face her cousin, Hinata smiled ruefully. "Six years ago, you wouldn't have cared. You w-would have rejoiced in my leaving."

Neji turned away in shame. Hinata's gentle hand brought him back to face her. "I love you, Neji-nii. But I need to do this. I-I am finally becoming a strong kunoichi and I've finally found someone who will appreciate me - who will notice me. You aren't going to change my mind."

Neji smirked humorlessly. "I wouldn't dream of it, Hinata-sama."

Hinata jabbed Neji in the ribs. "I'm not the heir anymore, Neji!"

Her strong-willed cousin abruptly pulled her to him for a tight hug as he whispered, "You will always be my Hinata-sama, little sister."

Tears ran down both of their faces as they held on tightly. Hinata pulled away after a few moments and smiled. "I'll write to you, I promise."

Nodding, Neji pulled himself back together and watched as Hinata walked away.

#########

Deidara was waiting for her when she returned to the campsite. With the biggest smile she had ever seen, he picked her up and spun her around. "I was worried you'd change your mind, yeah!"

The kunoichi giggled. "No, you're stuck with me now, Deidara-kun."

The Iwa-nin smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. That kiss led to another, and another, and soon their desire was taking over them.

Deidara stumbled into his tent with his little Hyuuga in his arms. She squeaked as they landed somewhat roughly on the mattress. Before she could say anything, their lips were crushed together in a bruising kiss. Hinata loved every second of it. After years of pining away for a boy who never even noticed her, she was finally experiencing desire. Lust. Maybe even...maybe even love. Real love, not just the infatuation towards Naruto that she had let consume her.

Smiling against his lips, she let herself finally let go. Let go of the hardened shell that she had hidden behind - the Hyuuga heir who could do no wrong. She let herself feel every bit of passion and desire that Deidara brought about and reveled in it, allowing it to fill her and overrun. Wrapping her legs around Deidara's waist, she let herself be free.

That freedom didn't last long as the taller man's hands held her wrists above her head. She felt trapped, but in a good way. A shiver ran down her spine as Deidara moved his lips to her throat. Licking and nipping at the soft skin, he smirked at her moans, even as his pants grew tighter and tighter. Releasing her wrists, he brought his hands down to start tugging at her clothes. He planned to kiss every inch of skin he uncovered.

Hinata had never felt so hot. It seemed as if the more clothing Deidara removed, the hotter her skin became. Her hands moved from their position above her head to land on Deidara's shoulders. As he explored more and more of her body, she began to feel the need to touch his skin. A wave of bravery came over her. Drawing on it, she pushed Deidara slightly away. He looked confused, but she simply kissed him and began to remove his shirt.

The Iwa-nin was quick to help once he understood her meaning. He tore his shirt from his torso and threw it to the side. The scope on his eye soon followed. A blush stole over Hinata's cheeks and part of her chest, but she reached for the closure of his pants all the same. She didn't even have to do much. After unbuttoning them, she gasped as his length seemed to burst out, unzipping the pants as it went. A sheepish chuckle escaped Deidara at Hinata's expression.

"Sorry, yeah."

Hinata struggled to breathe. "It's...okay. I just...I've never seen...and it's...big."

Deidara choked. The next second had him pressed against Hinata, lips covering hers as he tried to convey his passion to her. Her arms came up around his neck as she darted her tongue out to touch his bottom lip. Groaning, he pulled back to stare down at her. "Hinata, if we don't stop now, I'm going to take you."

At his words, Hinata felt a bolt of lust strike through her. It gave her the confidence to smile and push Deidara's pants down his hips. She heard his breath hitch as he took in her actions. All of a sudden, his hands were everywhere. Pulling her shirt off, tugging his own over his head, shoving his pants the rest of the way off his legs. When he reached for Hinata's pants, he seemed to gain back some sort of control. Instead of tearing her clothes from her, he took his time to kiss his way across her belly as he unbuttoned her pants and started to tug them down her hips. Every inch he uncovered was rewarded with a kiss, a nip, or a swipe of his tongue.

By the time the material reached her feet, Hinata was a mess. Head thrown back, back arched, hands clenching on the sleeping back under her. She needed...something. She wasn't quite sure what it was she needed, but she needed it now! Her hands darted down and grasped at Deidara's hair, pulling him slowly up her body to bring his lips to hers. When she felt his hips press against hers, when she realized what the burning hardness was pressed to her core, her hips bucked. The friction was good, but it wasn't enough!

When Deidara's hand cupped her wetness, she thought maybe he would bring her relief from the inferno that kept growing hotter. When his fingers plunged inside her, she moaned. Then, the tongue from his palm came out to lick at the bundle of nerves she had always been too shy to explore. Deidara had no such qualms. With his fingers inside her and the tongue lapping at her, Hinata wailed and thrashed. It was so good! But still, it wasn't quite enough. "Deida..ra. Please! Inside me!"

Her lover's large body shuddered at her words before he slid his fingers from her body. He used the wetness coating his digits to cover his cock before he lined himself up with her core. Slowly pressing in, he gasped for breath at how tight she was. It didn't help that she kept rolling her hips, seeking more, even as her body clenched around his intruding length.

Finally, he was fully inside. He gave himself a moment, forehead pressed against Hinata's sternum, to bite back his need for release. When he was confident he could move without immediately coming, he moved his head to nuzzle at one of her breasts as his hips pulled back. He took a nipple in his mouth as his hips shoved forward. Hinata's gasp and her fingernails digging into his shoulder spurred him on.

With increasing speed, he thrust into Hinata. His big hands moved to hold her thighs, eventually bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. The new angle seemed to unleash Hinata's sounds of pleasure. Moans and gasps brushed his ear as he kissed and licked at her neck. Feeling his release sneaking up, he brought a hand down to where they were joined. He closed his eyes and moaned at the tactile feeling of his body entering hers. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to what he was doing. His fingertips sought out that sensitive nub just above where they were joined. Rubbing gently at first, then with a bit more force, he was rewarded with a loud moan from Hinata and the feeling of her body clenching around his.

The very tip of his hand-tongue darted out to lap at the nub as Deidara sank his teeth gently in the crook of Hinata's neck. The sensory overload sent her tumbling over the edge with a strangled scream. Deidara followed moments later, buried as deep inside her as he could get.

They lay there, gasping for breath, for long moments. Finally, Deidara rolled over to take his weight from the smaller kunoichi. She made a sound of dismay and followed him, attempting to keep his softening member inside her. Deidara felt a new bolt of lust at the sight of her sitting above him. That would definitely be a position to try later.

Hinata was astounded at how amazing that had felt. Maybe she should have tried the sex thing sooner. But she banished that thought almost as soon as it had formed. Somehow, she doubted that sex with anyone else wouldn't have been as great as it had with Deidara. She stared down at her lover, a smile curving her lips at how sexy he was, how much pleasure he had given her. She wanted to return the favor. She waited a few more minutes, to let them both regain their breath, before she slowly rose and let him finally slide from her body. Even now, he was slightly hard. A wicked smile crossed her face as she inched down his legs. She settled over one of his thighs and dipped her head down to kiss the very head of his cock.

It jumped, as did Deidara. His eyes shot open and down to meet hers. He swallowed heavily as his cock jumped again. Hinata reached out to grasp the slowly-hardening length and lowered her head. Her lips wrapped around the head and her tongue came out to tease the slit she found there. Deidara bucked, nearly throwing Hinata to the side. His hands were in her hair as he babbled nonsense. The kunoichi simply returned to her place and, without preamble, took as much of the Iwa-nin's length into her mouth as she could. Deidara moaned, loud and deeply, at the feeling. When the tip of his penis nudged the back her throat, she pulled back, only to dart her head down again.

Within a few minutes, she was deepthroating him and loving every sound he made. When his tugging of her hair became frantic, she pulled back and smiled down at him. The brazen girl moved forward to straddle him and lowered herself onto his iron-hard length. Deidara's head was thrown back as his hands clutched at her hips. When he was as deep as he could go, Hinata rolled her hips. A moan bubbled from her lips. With a few more motions, she was lost to the pleasure. She began bouncing as best as she could, just to get the little bite of pain from the tip of Deidara's penis hitting something deep inside her.

As before, his fingers reached down to attack her clit, but with more frenzy than before. She cried out as her body clenched around his tightly, bringing him to release as well. Hinata collapsed onto his chest and panted. Within minutes, she was asleep. Deidara wrapped his arms around her and followed shortly.

##############

The next morning, Hinata was woken by a hungry kiss. Just as she started to respond, Deidara pulled away. "Rise and shine, yeah. We have a lot of ground to cover today."

Smiling, she nodded and slowly sat up. The dull ache between her legs reminded her of last night. She blushed slightly before moving to get her breakfast. As she ate, Deidara packed up their camp and belongings. When she was finished, he kissed her hard and held her close. "Are you ready, yeah?" he asked as he stepped back to look at her.

Hinata smiled and tangled her fingers with his. "Yeah."

In a flash, the two were gone.

#########

Hinata settled into life at the Akatsuki base quite easily. She, Sakura, and Konan became very close. When she realized she was pregnant shortly after arriving at the base, she laughed. It was just so perfect. She and Deidara married a few days later, and the men began building a separate house for the three families.

As she looked out the window at Deidara playing with their six-year-old daughter Mari, she rubbed her rounded belly and smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better life.


End file.
